Active skill
AP Skills Most heroes have an ability that can be activated during a fight. These abilities cost action points, and are known as AP Skills. A variety of effects exist including damage, healing, and delaying demon attacks. Skill Types There are five broad categories of AP Skills (damage, rune effects, healing, damage reduction, and delaying), and a total of 18 distinct different effects. The elements involved, cost in action points, and numeric values have a greater variety comprising over 100 unique skills. Skill Upgrades ("Leveling Up" your AP Skill) When selecting material heroes to enhance a hero, there is a little orange tag labeled SKILL on the heroes that have the same skill as that hero. (And on the next screen, before Applying these materials, there is a blinking "Powerful Skill".) Using these heroes to enhance your hero may raise your hero's AP Skill Level by 1, which reduces its AP cost by 1. The odds of raising the Skill Level go down (gets harder), as the Skill Level goes up. Be aware that EVOLVING a hero reduces its Skill Level back to 1. See also Enhancement, "AP Skill Levels". Stacking AP skills of the same type do not stack. So for instance an elemental boost of x1.6 on all Dark damage (Mace Master +) gets superseded by one of x3.3 (Skull Smasher +). AP skills of different types can combine. So for instance inflicting x14 Dark damage (Serpentian Rogue +) combines with a x3.3 element boost of Dark damage (Skull Smasher +). Skills by Category Note: The following category and sub-category names are merely my attempt to organize the abilities; they have no in-game basis. Additionally, the in game wording has changed over time and not all abilities match the below exactly. (E) One Element (ie 'Fire') (Es) One or more Elements (ie 'Fire and Heart' or 'All') (%) A percentage based numeric value (ie 80%) (F) A flat or fixed value (ie 50,000) (X) A multiplier for damage or healing (ie 1.6 times) (N) A number of turns an effect lasts Damage Effects * Damage Area-effect Inflicts (E) damage equal to (X) times the hero's ATK on ALL targets. * Damage Major Inflicts damage equal to (%) of the target's current HP on ALL targets. * Damage Direct Inflicts (E) damage equal to (X) times the hero's ATK on one target. * Damage Focus Inflicts (F) Damage to all enemies, will ignore any element defense. * Damage Multi (E) hero attacks will hit all targets for (N) turns when the skill is activated. Hint: (E) Damage Effects of other AP-Skills will not profit from this effect. * Damage Over Time Poisons all targets, reducing HP by (X) times the hero's ATK every turn. * Damage Retribution Inflicts (E) damage equal to (X) times the hero's current HP deficit on one target. * Damage Vampiric Inflicts (X) times (E) Damage to all enemies, and recovers (%) of that damage as HP. Rune Effects * Elemental Boost (E) Runes that are successfully matched are (X) times stronger for (N) turns. Hint: Even if the text does not say so, "Elemental Boost" as well boosts (E) Damage Effects of other AP-Skills * Rune Conversion All (Es) Runes turn into (E) Runes. * Rune Conversion for HP All Runes will turn into (E) Runes, but HP will be reduced to 1. * Rune Conversion Random Currently only Elemental Trans I has this effect. All Runes will randomly turn into (E), (E) or (E) Runes. Healing Effects * Heal Restores HP equal to (X) times the hero's REC. * Heal Flat Value Restores (F) HP. * Heal Over Time Restores HP equal to (X) times the hero's REC each turn for (N) turns. * Heal Percentage Restores (%) HP of the team's total HP. Damage reduction * Elemental Protection Abilities like Shield of Belief: Gain invulnerability for (N) turns are covered by this section as they could be written Reduce All damage by 100% for (N) turns. Reduce (Es) damage by (%) for (N) turns. Delay Effects * Cobweb The cobweb line are currently the only skills that have this effect. Delays demons' attack for (N) turns. Category:Skills